Zelus Renardii
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Grissom's teaching his class in Paris. See how he deals with a disruption, a visitor, nosy students.


**Hey, i wrote this today after it had been blocking my writing for a week. It's my forth CSI (I try to write this because sometimes I like an author's idea with characters and hope to see if they have anymore on the same show and I'm too lazy to check) :P Um..Please read and Review. And if you wouldn't mind could you drop by my story "My Best Friend Vinny" It's a more subtle GSR** **and kind** **of long, but its kind of depressing not having any reviews on it. So please go review it.**

* * *

><p>"As you can see here the Zelus renardii, or more commonly known as the Assassin Bug, are about 12 inch long and depending on the species can be red, brown to yellowish-green, or dark brown to dull red-brown, rather than bi-colored. The front legs have no spines and are covered with a sticky substance with which they catch their prey. What is interesting about these insects is that-"

"Excuse me professor Grissom, I was told to speak with you about the infestation situation." A middle aged looking woman said politely.

"Of course, Professor Wilkes. Class think back on what you know of the nature of these insects and when I'm finished try to tell me the classification and order of them."

Turning around to the woman Grissom began in a hushed tone. "What was the infestation again?"

The woman smiled in a friendly way, "The math rooms in building H have become infested with locust."

"There are not many ways to get rid of them, unless you could get the board to sign off on letting a few chicken in the room, the best possible way would be to clear out all crevices, open all windows and doors, and let off a smoke bomb. It should cause them to clear out." Grissom said in a friendly monotone.

"Thanks, Grissom." She said flashing a smile as she walked out

"Class, what have you decided?" Grissom asked the group once the door was closed.

Looking out into a few uncertain faces, and many hands waving, Grissom called on, "Debby."

"I thought the classification would be Arthropoda, and the order would be Hemiptera." She said with a hint of uncertainty

"That is exactly right, Ms. Hines." Grissom said giving the girl a encouraging smile. Turning back to the projector he continued, "Assassin bugs are thought to be parthenogenic but I have observed mating taking place on a reasonable amount of occasions. Their breeding ritual is still unknown at this time."

Hearing snickering in the last row Grissom continued, "Jason is there something you'd like to tell the class?"

The young man's face grew more red than the laughing had caused, "Um uh Kevin said Ms. Wilkes wanted to preform that ritual with you..." He ended in a laughing fit

"Dude, throw a friend under the bus why don't you!"" Kevin exclaimed face looking remarkably close to one of a deer caught in headlights.

"Jason why don't you step outside for a while and get yourself under control." Grissom said to the man in hysterics.

As he walked out, Grissom turned to Kevin. "You do realize we are both happily married, Kevin. Furthermore, I'd like to question how you believe the mating ritual goes, because I doubt it is the same as you imagine. How about you go up and give the class a lesson on this ritual, its at the start of chapter thirty, and there are some notes on my desk you can use." Grissom concluded taking a seat back in the front of the room gesturing for the red faced boy to go on.

* * *

><p>The room was in hysterics even Grissom was cracking a smile, as Kevin stumbled through an awkward diagram including most likely inappropriate gestures.<p>

Checking the clock he realized class had ended ten minutes ago.

"Nice job, Kevin. That was very...informative. Class is dismissed." He said beginning to pack his things, ready to spend his evening talking to Sara on the phone.

As h continued packing he noticed many students still in the room sensing the questions he prepared himself knowing Sara wouldn't call for another hour.

Taking his seat once again, he looked around the room. Jenny, the pupil that reminded him of himself. She was so into her research, he was sure she had never wanted to chance what he had. Next was Jason, who still hadn't quiet recovered from the embarrassment. But he is practically the Nick in this class, he jokes around but he still has respect and a good head on his shoulders. Next was the Catherine of the group, Beth, this class was more of need for her credits than actual interest in the subject. She was more of a match maker than anything. Most couples made at this school were of her own design and aid.

"Any questions?" Grissom asked leaning back

"It's just we never knew you were married." Jenny stated slowly

"Yeah, no offense, we just thought you had pet beetles to go home too." Jason added

Grissom just laughed at that, remembering how true that had once been.

"How does it work though. I mean, you just seem so into this insects and your jobs. How can that possibly work?" Jenny asked confused by the idea of a career and a social life.

"She is a scientist too. We'll at the moment she's a crime scene investigator, but we spent a year or so studying in the Galapagos." Grissom answered feeling strange talking about his, but wanting the students to be able to talk to him. If no other reason than to help them fight off homesickness as they were on student exchange from the states.

"Can we see a picture of her?" Beth asked excited at this new development.

A whistle rang through the room before Grissom could answer.

Hearing muffled voices on the other side of the door, as well as a pitying laugh, the room watched as the door was slowly opened by Kevin.

"So are you a student here?" Kevin asked the person still behind the door.

"Not by a long shot, nice try though." The voice said, causing Grissom's face to turn into a smile which was quickly hidden and unseen by the students still starring at the door.

Finally the door was fully opened and she slipped through it, walking toward the front of the room. Stopping as she took in the image on the board.

"Zelus renardii?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow and in a mocking tone continued, "Really, Griss, trying to scare the children? Next week why don't you bring in the pig."

"They seemed to enjoy it." Grissom said nodding toward the class

Jenny smiled, Jason shrugged turning red, Beth looked between the two, while Kevin continued to stare at Sara.

"Let me guess," Sara began, " Jenny is Gil, Beth has to be Cath, and Jason is Nick?"

The group gave unsure glances.

"Exactly, I guess Kevin would have to be Greg." Grissom said smiling, shocking his students.

"What?" Beth asked

Glancing at Grissom, Sara explained, "You guys remind us of our, or I guess my team now, down in Las Vegas. Grissom's told me a lot about you guys, I always wanted to congratulate you, Jenny, for getting into Harvard. You too Beth and Jason, I hear you guys are going traveling you should defiantly check out the Galapagos." She finished with a smile

A chorus of blushes and "thank you"s were thrown around.

"Who are yo- Wait, your Sara aren't you?" Jason asked proud to have figured it out

The group of students, excluding Kevin, gasped in realization.

Elbowing Kevin harshly, just exclaimed, "Dude stop checking out the teacher's wife!"

That got Kevin's attention, causing him to mumble a string of apologies and run red faced to the door.

"Well my work is done, ready to go Griss?" Sara asked

"See you all in class next week." Grissom said grabbing Sara's had and walking out of the room.

If Beth learned anything from this class, is would be that one way or another she would have to find a way to meet whoever Cath was. Well that, and put the video of Jason on YouTube.


End file.
